Unexpected Twists of Life
by Lady of Classics
Summary: 1800s Rochester, Monroe, New York – In life, every chapter comes with twists; sometimes you're up, the other times you're down. And this is how Ms. Isabella Marie Swan finds herself experiencing. Will the last twist be favorable to her? Better summary inside.
1. Life of a Young Lady and a Handsome Lord

**Unexpected Twists of Life**

**Summary:** 1800s Rochester, Monroe, New York – Isabella was robbed off of her right as a mistress by her vicious stepmother Victoria and was forced to work for her as a chamber maid. But the sweet memory of her fist love remains with her and make her strive to live her life even at greatest odds. Well, that and the fact that in every chapter of her life, something unexpected happens.

Rated M because they hopefully will get married and play poker?

**Disclaimer: **Though it is my ardent wish to own Twilight and its characters, I'm afraid it is not in my power to do so, for a certain woman that goes by the name Ms. Stephenie Meyer would happily slit my throat if I try to claim her universe as mine. I made my own universe then, using her characters as semblance, but in regard to her, I do not make profit of it.

* * *

**-UNEXPECTED TWISTS OF LIFE-**

**CHAPTER 1: Life of a Young Lady and a Handsome Lord**

The day is a nerve-wracking one for Ms. Isabella Marie Swan. Ms. Swan is already wearing a blue spread-wide petticoat with a matching tight-fitting bodice. Her hair was done in a highly elegant fashion – half in a bun and the other half flowing freely, accessorized with an elaborate cap, as was the trend of the time. She was even wearing cosmetics. Ms. Brandon has made sure to make her mistress the loveliest lady for the evening. All in all, she possesses a timeless beauty. However, at the moment, she is shaking like a leaf anticipating what has to transpire for the evening, ceaselessly fiddling with the hem of her gown.

"Ms. Swan, everything will go perfectly, I am sure of it," spoke her personal maid, Ms. Brandon, as she continues to put powder into her face. "You must have not a need to feel anxious. You look as beautiful as the Goddess of Dawn. Your skin, as white as snow, glows like that of the radiant light. Your hair a mahogany brown comes well in contrast with your white skin. And your figure is like that of an hourglass. You have nothing to fret about, save perchance the envious look of every girl in the ball."

"Pray all will go as you foretold, Ms. Brandon, but you know quite well that I do not feel at ease in crowded places with curious gentlemen inspecting me as though I am a horse at auction." Ms. Swan bit her lip as was her habit when she is anxious.

Ms. Brandon delights in knowing that her mistress calls her differently than the normal way. Surely, not all servants are called with an honorific before their names.

"But it is nothing to be surprised about, Miss. You look more beautiful than the princess of the royal house. It is most probable that you will captivate the eyes of every gentle lad, or those not even gentle, in your way. But do remember not to be deceived by their kind words or imposing demeanor. You know how men these days always have glib tongues."

"Oh, Mary Alice, how could I go forth without you?" cried Ms. Swan as she hugged her servant. Mary Alice delights it more when her mistress calls her by her Christian name. "Sometimes I do wonder if you truly are only sixteen. You speak as though you're four-and-twenty!"

Truly, during those times, ladies aged four-and-twenty are considered the epitome of womanhood.

Alice, laughing at her mistress, spoke "But my dear, I do am older than you for two years. I have experienced life longer than you do."

Isabella finally removed herself from her. "Only by two years, Mary Alice, only by two years."

Mary Alice laughed again.

At that moment, they heard Miss Brandon's name being summoned from downstairs by the piercing voice of the house's madam, Mrs. Charles Swan. In Isabella's mind, she calls her only by Victoria. No one could replace her birth mother, the late Renee, in her heart.

"Oh, madam already summons me. I might have stayed far too long in here. I'm afraid I need to leave now, Miss."

Quickly, Alice left her mistress and descended downstairs, fixing her cap over her black hair in order, and straightening her apron to look more presentable. Madam Victoria could not stand disorderliness.

Isabella was left to her room to prepare herself – and her mind – for the upcoming event. Carefully, she sat in front of her mirror. Looking straightly at her brown eyes, determination crossed her features. Whispering to herself she said "Isabella, you can do this. In the eyes of everyone, you are already a lady. It will only be two more years before you become a proper lady like Mary Alice, and only two more years after, that you become a woman. Do not bring shame to your father's name. You are a Swan. You are your mother's daughter and many claim that you have her face. You do not want to disgrace her by your acts, do you not?"

She clasped her necklace tightly – a gift from her father. He has told her that it was her mother's. Opening it, the blue stone pendant revealed her mother's painted face. She does look like her. Though she never claims to be as beautiful as her mother – she thinks herself plain in comparison – she does agree that there is a huge semblance on their features. She marveled how one could look the same as the other but not possess the same beauty.

Unaware to Isabella, however, while she contemplates these, her father's latest wife was just outside her room, peeping at her through the slightly ajar door. Victoria was sure the daughter of her husband is a nuisance to her and to her plans, and that she must do something about it.

* * *

It is a boring day for Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen as he is inside the room where the ball is being held. He loathes mingling with imposing men who think too highly of themselves and looks down on the lower classes of society. They always speak of their various riches and feast their eyes to the beauty of the women therein. And the women are no better in his eyes. Most pretends to be shy but the way they were dressed are always less appropriate. He knows most of them are just coming out of season, but for these women to flaunt their features? Unacceptable.

And many a times these women would engage themselves in gossip of the latest French fashion or share the latest scandal of the town – of who became compromised and who eloped with their lover. And whenever he would ask them for a dance – as was expected of him to do there – their mothers, who are their chaperones, would speak ceaselessly of their possessions and of their daughters' beauty as if to encourage courtship, but Edward knows too well how these women are hunting for a wealthy, amiable man as their daughter's prey. Mostly inappropriate. It is a big wonder to Edward how society was reduced to this terrible form.

He sits in a corner indulging himself a glass of the rich wine Mr. Aro Volturi has prepared for his guests. Mr. Volturi has hosted a gathering to welcome the Cullen's new arrival to their place and being so, it is a must for Edward to go to the ball even if he feels otherwise.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his father, is a notable man of the medicine. Therefore, it was of no surprise that even in a different land he was already famous. He has before treated the King of England when his majesty caught an almost incurable disease. He was summoned to ship to the palace for they call for any great medicine men that could bring cure to his majesty. There were already ten before him but were unsuccessful. They heard of his exemplary skills and he was immediately summoned. When he was able to cure his majesty using his newly invented apothecary, his name has flown all over England, and was mostly celebrated in London, which was his homeland. He was even offered excessive presents from his majesty – a place in the palace being one – but he humbly refused stating that he enjoyed helping multitudes of people better than staying in one place. The King understandingly agreed and let him have his leave. Dr. Cullen then decided to relocate to America, to the town of Rochester in the –shire Monroe, bringing with him his wife Esme and his two sons, Emmett and Edward, with Emmett's wife Rosalie. Dr. Cullen was offered Highcliff Manor for only a small amount by Mr. Aro Volturi and with Emmett newlywed, he find it a good investment to offer it to his eldest son, and so, the reason for their sudden relocation to Rochester.

Edward took another sip of his wine, wondering whenever the night shall be over.

* * *

Isabella could not stop her wails. Her cruel stepmother has disposed of Mary Alice's service and every of the peasants, Mrs. Cope, her husband and cook Mr. Cope, and the lad who takes care of the horses, Eric. Isabella could not find the meaning of her stepmother's decision. Her father was to arrive from another town; therefore she is sure to tell him of the mistreatment of Victoria to their pitiable servants.

_When this night shall be over, _she told herself repeatedly, _when I am at last finished with this night's social gathering, I shall come home at once and would tell of my dear papa to get Mary Alice back to the service. I am certain he would be sensible and would be clear on what he shall do. _The thought have calmed her some and she wiped her tears off her face. She observed herself again in the mirror with much more determination than before. Afterwards, she came to put powder on her face again to hide her tears. She could do nothing on her reddened eyes but hoped it would right later. She then descended the stairs to search for Mary Alice.

Once she spotted her at her chamber, clearing out her meager possessions, she promptly walked to her side. Mary Alice's eyes were also reddened from tearing. Isabella was not used to seeing her personal servant's jolly character reduce into such gloom. She clasped both the hands of her favored servant and looked decidedly to her eyes.

"Mary Alice, you shall have no need to worry. I give you my word that once my dear papa returns this night, I shall see to it that you are to be my personal maid once more. I cannot let forth with this. You shall get back to service. I am sure my papa will understand – he is a man of sympathy. You have labored here from when you are eight and diligently attended to me. You took care of me better than Victoria. There is no justice to what my stepmother has decided upon you."

"But Miss," Mary Alice fretted, "the mistress asked me to leave the house at once. I am sure her rage would be tremendous if she spot me still in her property. Wherefore shall I go?"

"Do not you fret, dear Mary Alice. Take your leave but only to go to the borderline of Westchester – I am certain you have knowledge of the place. You shall only need to wait for me to finish attending the ball at the Highcliff Manor, and the very moment when papa arrives, I shall ask him for us both to fetch you. I have already lost Emily before. I cannot lose you, Mary Alice." Emily was Isabella's former governess. A few months back, she was married to a clergyman and left the Swan household. Isabella was happy for her but grieved dearly her leaving.

Sobbing upon her mistress' words, Mary Alice only nodded to Isabella.

Isabella hugged her faithful servant before leaving her chamber. When she was on the doorway, Mary Alice stated to her "Milady, you have the wit of the wise and the heart of the compassionate. You have grown up to be a fine young-lady. Pray everything will go forth easily on your way."

Isabella halted her steps upon hearing her servant say that. It is as though she was bidding a bye to her.

"Once again Mary Alice, you speak of an old woman."

Both ladies smiled at one another.

* * *

"Friendship is a walking rod. One can walk without it, sure, but never shall it come easy for him. At young age, we assume to have no need of it for we can still walk without difficulty. We take it for granted for we are still fit as a fiddle. But then, we age and turn frail. We find it hard to maneuver to a distance. We need to depend on something. Then will the walking rod come; a simple object yet present in our time of need. At a glance, we doubt its capacity, but encourages ourselves to take that one step. However, with our every step, our confidence in it multiplies. We begin to attempt to completely move forward with it. A strong, real one will take us to places and will help us in our much needed journey. A feeble one – a fake – will not last a fortnight. It is then we value this simple tool. This strong, real aiding tool. It is then we feel stronger than how trying the situation really is. It is then we become one with it."

A pause ensues as the crowd take in what Mr. Aro Volturi has just spoken. After a while, he continues.

"It is with great honor, then, that I present to you the dearest of my friends; a man known to us all; a man I have confidence to trust my life with for I am certain he shall not betray me; and a man of great wisdom, reputation and accomplishments; my very own walking rod, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Every of the ladies and gentlemen drew a clap. Not one soul is not excited to see the infamous Dr. Cullen, especially that of Mr. Edward. All has heard of Dr. Carlisle Cullen's accomplishments and great fortune, and of course, it is a quest for the madams to have their daughters noticed by his youngest and unwed son – the most eligible and wealthy bachelor for Rochester as of the moment. Edward can see all of these clearly and he composed himself better so as not to show his discomfort. A lady to his right giggled.

"Thank you. Thank you all. I must admit that I am disappointed of my reception here. I was expecting to see hundreds of people. I didn't know that there will be a thousand instead… and a half, including Madam Comfrey's Sir John."

Dr. Cullen gestured to the dog dressed fashionably. The crowd laughed.

"And to top it off, I came here with my best attire thinking that I would be the center of attention but Sir John beat me to it. I probably look like a pauper whilst he looks like a prince."

The crowd laughed again.

"Do you want me to dress you as well then, Dr. Cullen, and come live in my manor?" Mrs. Comfrey humored good-naturedly.

"Well I'm afraid I have to decline, madam, however tempting your offer is. My wife Mrs. Cullen already put me in a tight leash."

The crowd laughed more. Mrs. Cullen seemed flushed.

"Well, you see, ladies and gentlemen, I came here at Rochester never expecting to have such warm welcome from you all. My dear friend Mr. Volturi has sold me this property – the Highcliff Manor – for he could not part with it thoroughly but could not afford it vacant for a long period of time. He longed to make it as cheerful as it was before… well; we all have knowledge of the tragedy that befell the Ferrer's household. He wanted to keep it as it was before. And it is my honor and pleasure to aid my dear friend."

A few months ago, Mr. Volturi's favored sister, Didyme, has gotten ill and passed away, leaving his husband Mr. Marcus Ferrer all to his own. They never had a child to make Mr. Ferrer stay at their home. It brings him back the memories he had with Didyme and could not bear to stay even one day there. Grieving, Mr. Ferrer left New York and shipped to France to have another life. It was then that Mr. Volturi decided to sell Mr. and Mrs. Ferrer's former manor to his friend Dr. Cullen.

"So, thank you once more, for coming here to welcome us all, and may we enjoy the night."

He gestured for the orchestra to start playing again and not long did it take for the floor to be occupied by people dancing to the music. Edward busied himself with going to the room where people are seated and talking or eating. He took one seat and was immediately cornered by one of the madam there with her daughter on her side. Edward took one huge breath. Then, composing himself again, he smiled and looked for someone to introduce him to the people at his side.

* * *

_Chapter 2 Sneak Peek:_

_ "You look really beautiful in blue, Miss Swan. An angel would be ashamed to be in the same room as yours."_

_ Isabella blushed on the compliment._

_ "I hope the angel you are referring to isn't the one who collects the soul of the dead."_

_ Edward laughed again at the odd words._

* * *

**A/N: What is the use of a Sneak Peak? I have the next chapter written on my notebook but it is not yet typed. I just want to share a bit of it.**

**One more thing: I am not from New York, so please enlighten me with the place.**


	2. Life's First Moment of Love

**Disclaimer: **I only own my laptop. Please don't take it from me. That, and my SpongeBob pencil case. Oh, right, and this story.

**-UNEXPECTED TWISTS OF LIFE-**

**CHAPTER 2: Life's First Moment of Love**

"Do not humiliate me Isabella. You must act most properly. And use whatever means to catch the eye of a wealthy man. Age does not matter here. Even if he seems as old as your father, so long as he is enamored to you and has many possessions, you must agree to a marriage with him at once."

Isabella forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Yes, mother, I will heed your advice," she responded instead. Victoria only scowled.

"I will only be a few minutes inside. I have things to attend to at home and to make certain that your father will be pleased with the meal that I will serve him. You can anticipate Mr. Laurent to successfully transport you home."

Mr. Laurent is the new chauffeur that Mrs. Swan has hired. Isabella was only surprised that she has already hired the man fast. She suspects that her stepmother has planned beforehand for him to be of service.

"Who would introduce me then, mother?" As was the custom, it is a must for someone to be introduced by someone else before being acquainted. Isabella could not imagine going to the party like a lost sheep.

"Must you always depend on me? Why do you not try to come up with something on your own? The important thing here is marriage with a wealthy man. You should not worry with the petty antics of society."

"Yes mother," answered Isabella though what she truly wanted to say was, _yes, Victoria, expect me to marry an old, reeking man but only when your hair will turn blue from red. _Of course, it wasn't respectful, but Victoria hardly earns respect from her.

The journey towards the Volturi's manor took only a while. Sooner than Isabella has expected, they were already being helped down from the carriage.

Upon entering the ball, all eyes were trained to Isabella. However, she did not know this for she was only looking down, her cheeks coloring with her discomfort of being with a huge crowd. Men, with family or none, looked at her as if her beauty was not one they've seen before. She is as though an apparition in their eyes – only a beautiful apparition at that: an angel. She walks with grace, surprising even herself that she did not falter in her steps. She is known to do that all of the time. When she finally raised her head, she is greeted with murmurs from the women and not so decent looks from men. It was as Mary Alice had predicted.

Victoria engaged herself with other people of High Class Society where she introduced Isabella with Madam Comfrey. Isabella took note of how her mutt Sir John was the most adorable she has ever seen. By then, Victoria came to mingle with her other friends, leaving Isabella with Madam Comfrey, who happily introduced her to other people therein.

There came the time when Madam Comfrey needed to leave her but by this moment, Isabella was already acquainted with many people that she is worried no more of being "the lost sheep". Once alone, she made her way towards an almost empty table in the dining room and chose to pick an apple from the buffet only to fiddle with it in her delicate hands.

Only a few moments passed when one of the men who were briefly introduced with her awhile back approached her. She looked up to see the same blue eyes and pale blond hair of the young looking lad whose name she does not recall. He is rather handsome but to Isabella he is no more than a lad.

"May I take a seat beside you? I would be most privileged to accompany such beautiful lady as you are."

"Yes, of course, Sir…?"

"Michael Newton of Bloomsbury Manor."

Mr. Newton held one of her hands and kissed it. Isabella blushed. "Yes. I apologize. I have been introduced to a lot of people here. I am having a hard time recalling each of the names."

"Not to worry Miss Swan. If I were in your position, I would be having a hard time remembering names as you are." He placed a glass of wine in front of Isabella. "Would you indulge yourself a glass of this beverage?"

Mr. Newton took a seat, angling his chair towards Isabella. Isabella was a bit discomforted with the proximity. She did not notice how a number of males are looking maliciously towards their direction.

"I am sorry Sir. I never have tasted an alcohol. I am afraid I would get intoxicated with only a glass." _But in all seriousness, who offers a lady an alcohol at their first encounter? _Isabella thought.

"Pity. It is the finest brewed alcohol I have ever tasted to date."

Mr. Newton took a sip at his beverage.

"I have heard a great deal about your father, Attorney Charles Swan, and all favorable to him. He is an accomplished man of the law."

"Indeed, he is."

Mr. Newton got a little closer to Isabella. Isabella recoiled at the contact. "Miss Swan, I was wondering if you would care for a dance."

Isabella does not know how to respond. She did not wish to have Mr. Newton as her first dance but have no knowledge how to turn him down socially appropriate.

Just as she was to speak, another man came. This one did not hesitate to take the available seat at Isabella's left without even asking. Isabella was immediately appalled by his rash behavior.

"Good evening, sir and ma'am. Might you be accommodating as to introduce me to this fine young lady beside you, Mr. Newton?" The man winked at Isabella. Mr. Newton shot him a glare but could do nothing more than to introduce him to Isabella, however he feels doing otherwise. He stood to do the part.

"Miss Swan, allow me to introduce to you Mr. Tyler Crowley, owning the estate near this manor, Kingston Hall. Mr. Crowley, this is Miss Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Attorney Charles Swan who owns the Hortingfield Hall."

They both stood as is tradition. Mr. Crowley took Isabella's hand to kiss it.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful face. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Isabella responded modestly and bowed.

"Well, Miss Swan, if I may be bold, would you give me the honor of having a dance with you?"

Before Isabella could utter a word, Mr. Newton interrupted.

"Actually, Mr. Crowley, I have already secured a dance with Miss Swan and having said so, I think you will have to wait for your turn."

Mr. Crowley was unyielding. "Oh, is that true? Well then, I do wonder if Miss Swan has already acquiesced to your offer and if she would care to rethink it."

"Well, propriety dictates that I be the first one to dance with her seeing that I am the first to ask her."

"But does propriety dictates that you force yourself to her when she has not yet responded?"

Isabella seemed trapped by the two men on both her sides. She does not know how to proceed or how to escape them. It seemed that they were both getting on each other's nerves. She does not know what to do and looked forlorn. Luckily, a voice from behind her offered an escape.

"Mayhaps Miss Swan would care to go out with an old friend? It seems that both of the sirs' presence is overwhelming her."

Isabella and both the men turned their faces to the source of the velvety voice. Once Isabella's eyes locked to the stranger's, she saw a melting shade of green. With it comes the most handsome face she has seen on the entire planet. The man has a bronze tousled hair, looking great even in its disarray. In contrast with the hair are his finely worn chemise, tuxedo and trousers. He looked elegant, and handsome, and… did Isabella already think of handsome? She was surprised at his sight because she was sure she has not met him yet. Surely, if he was an old friend as he claims, she must not forget such a handsome face. This must be an act.

The man takes no moment to offer his hand to her.

"Shall we?" he asked. Nodding without able to say a thing, Isabella took his hand on her own, walking closer to him. She again grew shocked when an odd sensation passed between their locked hands. It was as if she touched his hand after running her fingers from a rug – only she did no such thing. She looked at the stranger's face to see the same confusion in his. Did he also feel the tingling sensation?

But the two men were watching them sensibly, same as some of the guests at the ball. They must continue with their act.

"Let us then, Mister," Isabella urged. They both walked away amidst the throng of curious people – their hands not leaving each other's.

The stranger led her outside, politely removing his hand from Isabella's, not wanting her to think him rude. Isabella was saddened by the non-contact but was careful not to show it. They went further to the balcony, holding the rails wordlessly. The moon served as their light.

"I apologize for my rude intrusion, Miss Swan. I have seen you looking distressed by being with both the men and thought to offer you a way out. I hope you do not think lowly of me." It was half a lie for the man not only wanted to offer an escape but also yearn to have her company. He was hoping that at least in aiding her, he wasn't so improper by having to spoke a lie.

"Not to worry, Mister. I was glad that you offered me a way out. It is my first time to attend a social gathering as this and their presence did overwhelm me, as you spoke." _So, she was coming out of season? _"However, my only true trouble is that in performing our act, we have not been introduced as is proper in society."

"Well, in that sense, please hold on a moment."

Swiftly, the man left Isabella. She was confused as to what the man was thinking but stayed in the balcony as to wait for him. A few moments passed and the man came back, bringing Madam Comfrey and her mutt Sir John with him.

"Madam," Isabella curtsied. The woman smiled delightfully at her.

"I believe I am summoned here for another introduction, Isabella. Whatever is your mother's purpose for coming here with you if she would not serve as your chaperone, I could not have it in me to understand. I learned that she already left the place when Mr. Cullen was looking for her and I volunteered to do the introductions. What an uncaring woman, she is."

Isabella was smiling politely at the woman's bubble whilst the not-so-stranger-man-now was looking at her expectantly. When Madam Comfrey realized that she should have them introduced by now, she laughed ashamedly.

"I apologize. I do get a bit ahead of myself. Well, then, Isabella, allow me to introduce to you Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen, youngest son of Dr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme Cullen."

Although still Isabella has no knowledge of the family, and no better understanding of who the man is, she bowed gracefully and Mr. Cullen did the same.

"Mr. Cullen, this is the lovely only daughter of Attorney Charles Swan of Hortingfield Hall, Miss Isabella Marie Swan."

"Thank you, madam," Edward said. The woman smiled. Sir John yawned, looking bored at the happenings in front of him.

"Alright, Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, I best be going as I haven't talked to Mrs. Cullen yet and I am sure I need to make known my presence else she thinks me rude. I will leave you two on your own now, and I can be assured that you will be the most gentle you can be to her, yes?" She gestured to Edward.

"I give you my assurance, madam."

"Well, in that note, have a wonderful night you two."

And by that, Madam Comfrey took her leave.

"Wow, what an enthusiastic woman she is," Isabella noted. Edward chuckled.

"Now that we are introduced," Edward started as she took hold of Isabella's hand, "I have reason to believe that I owe you not only an escape but a chance for us to get to know each other more, yes?" As a form of gentlemanliness, Edward lowered his head to kiss her hand. When he gazed up, he was entranced to see her blush. Such beauty, such soft-skin in his hand, such gracefulness – it was as though he was a man who first had sight of the sun. His heart gave a lurch. Unbeknownst to him, Isabella's heart drummed in accordance to his and there was queasiness on her stomach but it was not something that makes her want to vomit. Such a charming man, Mr. Cullen is.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, beautiful Isabella. Your name even speaks of your beauty."

Isabella blushed further at the kind words of Sir Edward. However, she is careful not to show how his compliment affected her. Alice has warned her of such compliments. Carefully, Isabella removed her hand from his. Edward was reminded that he was still holding her hand and with a little blush of his own, straightened his stance. Isabella looked up at the lovely night sky.

"Such wonderful night. The stars twinkle with hope in my eyes. I pray that this night will go as I wished," she murmured.

"Indeed, it is a wonderful night, Miss Swan. The stars do give me hope."

Isabella was referring to her wish to keep Alice at home whilst Edward was referring to a new hope to court Miss Swan. He shook his head when he thought of that. He reminded himself not to be deceived of such beauty. He must know her well first.

"Mr. Cullen, what is your age?"

Edward was surprised of her boldness. It was not something to be expected to come from a lady. However, it was something that made him smile.

"Sixteen, milady. I go sixteen last winter."

"Hmm. You are two years older than I, sir. I go fourteen last fall."

A minute of silence transpired between the two.

"What has made you come at the gathering, Mr. Cullen?"

"My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was welcomed into your society. Mr. Volturi hosted this event for us, and as propriety pronounces, my family and I must all be present and dancing and mingling with society, so here am I."

It is then that Isabella understood who Mr. Cullen is. So, he is the latest addition to their town. And only now did she understand who Dr. Cullen is – the widely celebrated man of medicine who is rumored to have cured the England's King.

Isabella rarely leaves her hall but the last time she did, gossip about the arrival of the well-known Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family has reached even her never prying ears. They were anticipant to meet him, most especially that of his younger son who was not yet married. Women, like Mrs. Smith, have her sight already set on the bachelor for her daughter, Marian. Lewd women like her wants only the best opportunity for her daughter and that is to meet a wealthy, amiable man. _It must be Sir Edward they are going on about, _she pondered.

"I must confess that I didn't expect you to be his son. I thought…"

"You thought what, milady?"

Isabella hesitated before voicing her opinion on the subject. She said so with a blush. "I just thought Dr. Carlisle Cullen to be a bald man with a very slight frame. And if he has a son, he would look like him. Most doctors I know appear as such. I am just surprised to see his son a handsome one. You might have taken from your mother."

Edward burst out laughing at Miss Swan's comical words. Isabella blushed further.

"I assure you, Miss Swan, my father is not bald nor is he very slight. You must only encounter such doctors then. And many think I take from my father more than my mother."

Through his laugh, Edward was actually very secretly pleased that Miss Swan thinks of him as handsome as she has mentioned.

"Oh, I am very sorry sir. I have such odd thoughts that my servant, Miss Brandon, and my former governess, Emily, always laughs at the unusual things I say."

Edward smiled crookedly at her.

"Well, Miss Swan, I find your thoughts to catch my interest greatly. It must be interesting to be with your company always."

Isabella pursed her lips. She did not want Mr. Cullen thinking of her as funny. She hopes that Mr. Cullen would fancy her and would see her as a lady.

At that moment, a sudden spring of thought passed towards Edward's mind.

"Miss Swan, I wonder if you would grant me a dance?"

Isabella looked at him surprised.

"But milord, there is no music."

Edward offered his hand.

"Who says that we can only dance by the music? We shall create our own."

"But sir, I… I always fall down. I cannot dance well," she admitted with another blush.

"I promise to not let you fall down."

She looked at his eyes and saw assurance and gentlemanly gait. Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his. Edward smiled wider and held her curved waist in his other hand, drawing closer to her. The contact with her body was making him think other things but he tries to dismiss it. He reminds himself a gentleman.

He placed both their entwined hands at his chest. Isabella looked at him with wide eyes but he only smiled.

"We shall dance by my heartbeat."

Isabella smiled at the sweet gesture. It was the single most romantic thing for her. She could go no wrong with this man's heart. Already, she finds herself falling for his charms. Slowly, they swayed, using Mr. Cullen's heartbeat as guidance.

"I never knew of this dance."

"Whenever the King of England would host a ball, I would see the royal family dancing this way. They call it a waltz."

Isabella smiled further. Upon seeing her smile, Edward's heart beat louder. Isabella felt the difference under her palm and she smiled teasingly.

"It seems you have such a healthy heart, Mister."

"Well, milady, my heart seems to grow healthier with you around. Perhaps this is an indication that from now on forward; you shall be the physician for it."

Isabella laughed as they continue their waltz. It was like bells to Edward and his heart gave another healthy lurch.

"You have a glib tongue, Mister. I was warned beforehand of such words."

"Only I speak the truth, kind Miss. You might or might not believe of it but know that I think of you as the most different lady in the planet."

"Different might not be good."

"For me, different is perfection."

"Oh really, a glib tongue."

"But a tongue that speaks of the truth."

"I wonder what the tongue does differently than be glib."

Upon hearing those words, Edward's mind ran in not so decent thoughts – of tongues and mouths and kiss and flesh. There was a pleasurable but painful tightening on between his trousers. He hoped Miss Swan would not notice.

Isabella did not notice anything different on Edward, but she did notice how muscular-seeming his broad chest is. She scolded herself mentally from encouraging such thoughts. A lady would not think of broad chests and muscular hands. She should think like that of a lady.

"You look really beautiful in blue, Miss Swan. An angel would be ashamed to be in the same room as yours."

Isabella blushed on the compliment.

"I hope the angel you are referring to isn't the one who collects the soul of the dead."

Edward laughed again at the odd words. He hadn't met such a lady before. He was sure now that to be with her will be heaven. Each day amusing. Each day pleasurable, and not just the kind of pleasure from having to just talk to her.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by another man. Isabella looked at the approaching figure and recognized Mr. Laurent. She abruptly departed from Edward, not wanting to be seen being intimate with practically a stranger. But she wonders if Victoria would approve of Edward – he is the kind of man she would like to have for Isabella, wealth-wise.

"Is it already the time, Mr. Laurent?"

"Aye, Miss. Yer mistress is went home an 'our ago, seeing yerself a bi' pre-o-cuppied."

"But shouldn't I be allowed longer than that? You said it was only an hour ago."

"Miss, I think twa's some'in goin' on about at the hall. We need yer to be there in an instant, says yer mistress."

Fear gripped Isabella. What must have happened for a need of her company? She hopes everything is sound.

"I shall be there shortly. You must wait for me at the carriage. Let me just say my bye to Mr. Cullen."

Mr. Laurent nodded and left the two be.

"I reckon you need to leave now?" There was sadness in Mr. Cullen's voice.

"Yes, kind sir. You reckon right. I apologize for this sudden departure. I find your company the most pleasurable."

There was the tightening again between Edward's trousers upon Miss Swan's word. But he is a gentleman. He mentally scolded himself.

"The pleasure is most definitely mine, milady. I wish to see you soon. Perchance a visit to your hall and a talk to your father?"

Isabella smiled widely at the promise. It gave her hope that things will turn for the good as she now wished it to be. It seems that Mister Cullen is implying a courtship that is to follow.

"I will be delighted to welcome you, kind sir… and to see you once more. And, I am pleased that you have kept your promise not to let me fall down."

"You are most welcome, milady. Believe me when I say that for me, it was the most graceful and wonderful dance I've had."

Isabella blushed again at the compliment. Smiling crookedly, Edward kissed her hand before she curtsied and left.

As she departs, they both looked at each other with hopeful smiles, never knowing what news will shatter the smiles they had on their faces.

But for now, they are happy.

_Chapter 3 Sneak Peek:_

_ Isabella was about to speak of Mr. Cullen but remained silent. She knew she didn't fancy Mr. Cullen for his wealth and possessions, but for the feeling she has with his presence. She was hoping for it to grow into love. But now that she knows she is probably as poor as the mice, she wouldn't want to be wed to him. She feels that by doing so, she is only using him._

_ "I'm afraid no one's sight caught me."_

_ "Ha, I already know as much. You have no beauty to begin with. No one will notice you."_

_ Isabella felt like she was slapped by Victoria's words. She sunk lower on her seat._

_ "You have two choices then, Isabella. You can choose to leave, and, perchance, starve on the street and make use of it as your deathbed." Isabella suddenly felt cold. Victoria looked at her straight in the eyes._

_ "Or you could be… my servant." A devilish smirk formed into her stepmother's face._

**A/N: I do not fancy the word "handsome" for beautiful, though it is how women are depicted before. Bear with me. Also, reviews are highly encouraged. Thank you.**


End file.
